


Never again

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anger, Established Relationship, Frerard, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Male Character, Sex, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franks abusive and Gerard fights back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Iero and Gerard are not mine. This is fiction not true. I made it up. They do not condone violence.

It was during revenge that it started I had been sleeping with Gerard for a while now. We were arguing. he was screaming at me. I had balled up my fist and punched him in the face. I was so angry I didn’t even stop to think about it. He looked as shocked as I felt. His lip had split and his nose was bleeding. I had apologized telling him it would never happen again. He we are now during danger days. I have beaten him up more times then I can count Some times it is really bad depending on how angry I get. I have said I am sorry thousand of times. I love him I do but I get so angry. I probably should get help but he tries to hide what is happening. He wont let me. He says people will find out if you do that Frank. I do not want anyone to know. It is after a concert it is around 1 am. I am on the bus but everyone else in the hotel. He comes out to the bus to find me. It is late Frank come to bed he pleads. I am not ready to yet I tell him but he keeps pushing me. I lose my temper immediately yelling at him. Fine fuck you Frank he screams in my face. I don’t even know it when I ball up my fist hitting him in his face. It is after I have punched him I become aware. Then I am really angry so I hit him in the stomach he doubles over in pain. This time I hit him in the back. I know it will leave bruises. His mouth is bleeding. I lunge at him grabbing him by the throat. I wrap my hands around his throat strangling him. It was then I realized he was laughing. He spat blood at me as I pulled away. I knew then I had made a mistake. Gerard lunged at me tackling me hard to floor. We slid to a stop with him on top of me. He hit me so hard with his fist that I knew he had blacked my eye. I could feel it swelling already. I also I quickly realized he had busted my mouth. The blood trickled into my mouth and I could taste it. I am tired of your shit Frank he spat at me. you always control every thing he screams at me. I shiver not in just fear but also in lust. He so sexy like this. It is turning me. I quickly realized he is turned on as well. I suddenly wish he had fought back long ago. I press my hips upward. No he shrieks not this time. He starts ripping at my pants to get them off. He flips me face down. I don’t even fight back. He doesn’t even prepare me at all but instead enters me in one violent thrust. It hurts a lot causing me to cry out but I don’t fight back. I let him take me violently. He screams at me his voice rising with every thrust. I was so turned on despite my pain from him hitting me and entering me the way did. Don’t you ever hit me again he screamed. I will fucking kill you he said fucking me even harder. It did not take him long to cum with all his violent thrusting. He emptied himself into me with one last violent thrust. he ripped himself from body. He stood up quickly pulling up his pants. He left quickly without another word. I laid there for moment hurting before I reached down touching me hole uncomfortably. Yes He had ripped me some that was obvious. I had blood and seaman on my fingers when I pulled them away. I was still achingly hard as well. I didn’t bother to finish myself. I didn’t feel I even deserved to. I picked myself up off the bus floor cringing in pain. I went to clean myself up quickly as I could. When i went into the hotel room I was sharing with Gerard he didn’t turn to look at me. I went to the bed crawling in next to him. I curled as close as could to him without touching him. I knew he wouldn’t want me to. I am sorry I told him. He sighed but did to speak. We both knew after tonight I would never hit him again. I was actually a bit afraid of him now. we both knew it. I laid still curled up in the ball and cried myself to sleep.


End file.
